


Twin Looks

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dean knows his beau, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins Jimmy and Castiel, with GIFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can tell the difference between identical twins, Jimmy and Castiel Novak. So can Castiel's boyfriend, Dean Winchester can? R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Looks

Everyone that goes to Angel Café knew about the Novak Twins, Jimmy and Castiel. They are identical twins, but they are like the sun and moon.

Jimmy smiled a lot, Castiel not so much.

Jimmy dressed down, Castiel usually wore a suit.

Jimmy liked women, Castiel liked men.

However, since they both wear the same uniform, nobody could tell them apart unless they look at their nametags.

So, when customer Dean Winchester started dating Castiel, everyone waited for the moment that he would mistake one for the other.

The answer came one say when the twins were working at the front. They saw Dean walking in and they smiled at each other, switching their nametags. When Dean walked up to them, he went to the right and kissed Castiels cheek.

“Hey, babe.” He greeted and then frowned, “Why you and Jimmy have each other nametags?”

The twins looked at each other and giggled.

Looks like Dean passed the test.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just came to me when I was in school. Dean going out Cas, who has a twin and he can tell the difference between these two. Its so cute!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
